Maybe Your Right
by stayingstrong 2007- 2013
Summary: " one more last kiss and then I'll go Laura " ... when we kissed I felt the pages now , this chapter's done ... I just hope if he ever gets to a place where the sun is shining every day then I'll be on his mind ... ONE-SHOT


_That I'm lost and foolish leaving you behind_

* * *

_Laura's POV _

_Chapter one we started happy ..._

cold December night walking hand in hand ,

" Ross , we should head home and its getting cold out here " , I tell the blonde boy looking at the cold air , he sighs

" look my fingers are frozen " , I say to him and showing my cold hands . He grabs my hands in his , warms me up , I look at his hazel eyes . I lean up and kiss him , our lips kissing in the cold winter air as snowflakes fall down on us .

* * *

_The second that you said you loved me..._

tangled in each other .. while watching Rome and Juliet , I feel really sleepy , so I lay my head on Ross's chest and drifted off while I heard

" I love you " ... whispered in my ear

* * *

_Started questioning us, are we really in love.. _

" are we really in love Ross , I mean .. I don't know ?" , I sighed and looked at the blonde while seeing hurt flash across his eyes , but my mind still kept asking me

_" are we really in love ? " _

* * *

_Trying to figure out chapter three,_

_But you're not giving me anything ..._

my mind so focused about us ... are we really worth it ? he's not giving me anything about it .. us .. me and him .. nothing .

figuring chapter three that's it and all .

* * *

_If this is what we are, then I gotta move on_

_You think this is everything_

_But this is no book of us..._

we just fell apart this time I knew I couldn't do anything about it .. and he found some girl

saying her name in his sleep , I couldn't do anything about , but cry myself to sleep . Next morning he asks me why I look so tired and stuff .. I shrug

_trying to keep us .. in love _

this is what we are , then I have to move on .. there really isn't a book of us .

_just breathe Laura ..._

* * *

_You might think I'm crazy_

_That I'm lost and foolish_

_Leaving you behind_

_Maybe you're right..._

" Your really crazy Laura ... I wouldn't do that ! "

I just felt lost and foolish and I just walked out until I heard

" You walk out that door Laura , just because your afraid of us .. that's really stupid . "

I turn my head around to look at his face and I whisper for him to hear

" maybe you're right "

* * *

_Here comes the part of you and me_

_Arguing about nothing_

_You told me it's as good as it gets..._

were broken up and he's with Maia , but that doesn't mean we don't have fights

.. well we do , some horrible ones where were yelling nasty mean things to each other , screaming at the top of our lungs until I burst out into tears and his veins pop out on his neck while he curses .

Were not really ok , but we know that we still love each other even when were not together anymore ...

* * *

_Yeah I'm real emotional,_

_Blame it on your mental jokes_

_How much did you think that I could take..._

he's hurt me with his jokes and asks me why I'm so emotional well that asshole should know

blame it on his mental jokes , how much did he think that I could take ...

I slap him hard when he starts saying a joke about me and I leave running with tears falling down my cheeks .

* * *

_So much for taking this too far_

_You can't blame me for who I am_

_It's too late for us to try to be in love right now..._

He can't come in and blame me why his relationship with Maia isn't working ... _how the fuck am I supposed to know ?_

" Laur , can we go back where we were " , he asks the next day

" Its too late for us to go back now " , I tell him not even looking in his eyes .. oh his hazel eyes.

* * *

_You might think I'm crazy_

_That I'm lost and foolish_

_Leaving you behind_

_Maybe you're right..._

" just leave me alone Ross , just go back ! " , I scream at him while he holds me

" please just listen .. I .. lo-" , he starts saying , but I don't let him finish cause once those words come out ,

I'm out the door running away.

* * *

_Felt the pages now, this chapter's done_

_Moving on up and forward onto all that will become ... _

_If you ever get to the place where the sun is shining every day_

_Then I'll be on your mind..._

Austin and Ally was ending , the producer thought it would be good if we had a goodbye party .

I'm walking in the cold December night while I remember when me and him were holding hands , a tear slips down my cheek I don't bother to wipe it ...

" Laur ... "

I hear that voice again that made tears slip down my cheeks , I hear the footsteps walking towards me .. closer I saw his face and looked in his eyes

_i still love him ... _

_I didn't let go when I had to .. I didn't _

" one more last kiss and then I'll go Laura "

that's when we kissed , snowflakes falling down on our faces , still felt like last December

, but sadder this one is a goodbye ...

when we kissed I felt the pages now , this chapter's done ... I just hope if he ever gets to a place where the sun is shining every day then I'll be on his mind ...

we pull apart and he looks at me while tears slip down his cheeks and I let out my hand on his cheek while touching his face one last time , and tears slip down my cheeks and he wipes it off ... then his hand searches my chin , lips , nose , neck , and my eye I let out a laugh while tears still slip

one last time then he walks away ... turns around to remember me . then walks off

leaving me in the cold winter night , tears still slip down my cheeks and I whisperd to nothing , but the cold winter night

_" maybe you're right " _

* * *

**so I was listening to this song by Miley Cyrus Maybe your right and I was really bored so I wrote a one shot for you guys hope you like it :) **

**still working on Everything Will Bee Alright if your wondering , you should read it :) just saying you really don't have to **


End file.
